The End of Survival and Destruction
by Azulsky
Summary: Who, but the Just, can save us.


Notes: I wrote this with a crossover in mind; it isn't important to know what it was, but if you do, just ask. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Both placed and planted seeds of their work throughout the garden. One placed weeds, while The Other selfishly tried to plant its own salvation in the form of itself.

One was first; something that was tired of life, reveled in the destruction of anything created by Him.

The Other came many generations later as the inhabitants of the garden slowly began feeling what was coming, and sought survival from it.

Each had the skill of prophecy. For the Once Divine creatures had still power brought to them by The Creator. The Other only wished for this power, though they never were to possess any of it. Perhaps a few were chosen, granted this wish, but it was never The Wishers that received what they wanted, only the Just, since it was out of selfish desires they asked from The Divine, power.

The Just existed as long as The Beginning, but never entered The Preparation until The Other's craving for power became so strong, it began feeding off The Just.

Time went on and The Just was brought to their knees as The Other felt its seeds grow roots. Every so often, One would wonder if it should wait and watch as the inhabitants brought destruction upon themselves. It delighted in the mindless chaos created in the search for survival, but It felt more satisfaction in bringing The End. So everything continued.

Years of The Preparation began casting a toll on One and The Other, Time for One, and Power for The Other.

The desire of The Other for survival nullified the lives around it. They sought any and all means for continuance, and so the Prophetic son, once a tool for The Other, did turn and run from them. Using what he learnt to bring peace to all the Hurt.

One's weeds grew over many years fulfilling their purpose quite well. Their seeds cast to the winds in search of new places to reap destruction. It is the wind in which the inhabitants take life; it sustains them. One never had to breathe and therefore overlooked this necessity. In the breath of life brought mothers bastard children of the One. Without intention, It brought more soldiers onto the field.

It was only a matter of knowing which side these soldiers were on.

When the unintended soldiers grew, learning about their birthrights, a side was rarely chosen. Stronger than the inhabitants though not quite of the Divine, the soldiers were of the Just, intuit sharp, knowing neither side was their fight.

Force was used by One and The Other as they reaped through generation after generation of soldiers. The destruction of what was dear pushed the soldiers to fight.

Some found ways of protecting their own children from the massacres.

Many generations passed before a single child was even strong enough, though farther from the Devine and therefore more human, to contend with the Will of either side. It was the One who reached him first, The Other never seeing him until the final days.

The reaping of this child began the destruction of The One. At the boy's infancy, It took the mother away, unknowingly creating a Soldier and a Protector from the remaining family.

This Soldier, though not like that of his son, was strong and stubborn, and taught his two sons, the Soldier and the Protector, how to destroy. The father did everything within his power to keep them alive and reliant on one another.

His end was on the battle field, taking a hit for his eldest. It's a fire that sets off an explosion later on, as all of the force the Protector has is focused on the Soldier.

It was by chance the Prophetic son, met the Solider and the Protector. Confused at first, they began to piece together what information they had, and moved toward the End, not for the inhabitants, but of One's destruction and The Other's survival.

The Prophetic son had lost many during his search for self and peace, making him battle weary, though less so than the Protector, as hope still survived within his heart, enough to stoke the fire within the Protector, without getting burned.

The Soldier slowly worked upon his skills, building his strength until he became satisfied with his progress, and began moving through the lands, marking soldiers ready for The End.

The Marked found their places amongst the drawn lines.

One waited patiently.

The Other watched the fronts for movement.

The Prophetic Son moved between the boundaries, in the hopes of saving what he could from the oncoming battle. The Soldier and the Protector had nothing but themselves to save. It was too late for them.

All three stood on the front and watched One collide with The Other.

As much preparation The Other went through, and with all the knowledge of what was coming, they fell quite quickly. One was older and had always been much stronger.

Though not one of The Other, the Prophetic Son felt pain for the loss of them. They had been selfish in their actions, but the Prophetic Son was unselfish in his feelings towards many who affiliated with them.

The Solider and the Protector didn't wait long for the onslaught to find them. The Prophetic Son stood by their side.

The Protector fell first. Then the Prophetic son. Followed closely by the One. The Soldier fell last.

The fire stoked within the Protector brought great action forth against the great wretchedness of the One. A fire so bright, that it's creator was even consumed.

The One was greatly wounded but not destroyed and in Its rage, it knocked the Prophetic Son to the Earth, and there he stayed.

Alone stood the Soldier, with only his growing rage. Loss of brother, his only companion, brought upon a rage so grand that neither his flesh, nor the Earth beneath his feet, was safe from the heat.

The Soldier rang the death knell for the One, and though greatly wounded from the End of Survival and Destruction, he refused to take his last breath until he knew the world would Live.

A world so long touched by weeds was gone, and left were the uprooted foundations. When the Soldier felt this, his last breath came.

In the ground lay a pair of brothers unknown, just in their actions, forgotten to memory.

In the ground do they lay together with their fallen beloved.


End file.
